Camp Out
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Samus learns how to make smores and not burn stuff while camping with Snake and Lucario. *Samus, Snake, Lucario, friendship fic. SSBB Lighter days*


Samus Aran had no idea how she got roped into this. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the promise of getting food, or maybe it was Snake's puppy dog eyes, or maybe it was even Lucario's stoic expression when he said she didn't have to go. Whatever the case Samus now sat a top of a log in front of a roaring fire in the middle of nowhere.

"What's wrong? You don't like your hot dog?" Samus glanced at Solid Snake who sat right next to her on a log. He had been trying to hit on her the whole night and even tried 'wooing' her with his knowledge of the wilderness.

"No. I'm just hot." Samus rubbed sweat off her forehead.

"Heh. That's a true statement." Snake commented wryly. Samus lowered her eyelids at Snake and his Casanova ego.

Across from the two atop his own log Lucario held his own hot dog steadily over the fire. He was making sure he didn't burn the hot dog but also wanted it to be just the right temperature. Sensing it was finally right Lucario then blew carefully before pulling it back from the fire and taking a careful bite.

"You should really eat your hot dog before it burns Samus Aran. Otherwise it'll get bad."

Samus blinked before looking over to her own hot dog. The meat was then beginning to smoke causing the usually stoic bounty hunter to shriek. She pulled her hot dog out of the flames while quickly trying to blow out of the smoke. At the side lines Snake was chuckling while taking a bite of his own hot dog.

Oh Samus was furious! She normally never would bother with activities so primitive and would use simple technology to cook these hot dogs instead of real fire. But now that she had befriended an earthling like Snake and a wanderer Pokémon like Lucario Samus was dragged into these new experiences.

"What's wrong Samus? Don't like the wild?" Snake got close to Samus's side whispering in her ear. Samus blushed before stepping on Snake's boot with her foot causing him to yelp.

"Can it. I'm in no mood for your flirting games."

Snake scooted back smiling. "Someone's touchy."

"Maybe if we just caught fish this wouldn't have happened." Lucario commented biting on his hotdog.

"What? That doesn't make sense. Fire is fire. If we caught fish it still would have burnt cause of Samus."

"Gee. Thanks Snake." Samus crossed her arms.

"Yes but if we just caught fish we would have maybe caused a different situation to occur instead of this one where Samus burnt a hotdog." Lucario objected while finishing his hotdog.

"Yeah but that would've been harder cause then I'd have to strip to my swimming trunks and jump into the river and grab fish while Samus just sits by."

Samus raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, that's how you catch fish? I didn't think you were so primitive."

"Actually most people prefer to use fishing rods. But Snake and I just hop into a water and catch fish with our hands. Can't you do the same thing?" Lucario questioned Samus. She just held her mouth closed.

"Hey yeah, don't you have Chozo blood or something? You could catch fish no problem!" Snake complimented.

"Well… I've never had to catch fish. I just bought some and used Cooker to hear it up."

Lucario and Snake watched Samus with her steady gazes. Samus wondered what the heck they were thinking and hoped it wasn't something stupid. Snake however crossed his arms.

"Strange. We can do that back home but I always had fun catching it with my bare hands. That or eating bad eggs. Oh… damn…" Snake frowned a bit at the memory.

"So are you saying I don't have fun Snake?" Samus questioned with her cool tone while Snake paused.

"Most people at the mansion call you 'ice queen' Samus Aran. I think they have a valid point." Lucario added in a while now roasting another hot dog.

Snake looked back at Samus as she grumbled. It seemed that the famed intergalactic bounty hunter just wasn't savvy for the outdoors as the famed Special Forces soldier or the Pokémon of the Aura were. but maybe that could change if she spent some more time hanging out with these two odd friends.

"You know Samus, I can teach you a couple… survival techniques if you'd like. That way you wouldn't be so clueless about the wild."

Samus flashed her cold eyes at Snake. "Survival? You're saying this to the woman that defeated space pirates, galactic alien criminals, and not to mention the Metroids?"

Lucario swallowed his second hotdog. "I think Snake means the basics of camping. Like catching fish, setting up a fire, and making _smores_."

"_Some more_ of what?"

"_Smores." _Lucario repeated.

"_Some more _of what?" Samus asked again. Solid Snake laughed loudly at the situation while Samus glared at him.

"What is it?!"

"Lucario is talking about smores. You know, these."

Solid Snake pulled out a box containing graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate bars. Samus wondered what all of this was for while Snake tossed a marshmallow at Lucario who caught it quickly. He stuck it onto his cooking stick before holding it above the fire.

"What you do is you hold the marshmallow over a hot fire and let it turn a nice dark color for it to be cooked just right." Lucario showed this as his white marshmallow was now a bit grey.

"But not too long or it might catch on fire. You know right Samus?" Snake teased the blonde bounty hunter who blushed a little embarrassed.

"R-Right."

"Then you pull it out of the fire when it's ready and stick it to a cracker like this." Lucario demonstrated pulling his marshmallow out of the flame and blew on it. he then grabbed a graham cracker and placed the marshmallow atop of it.

"Next you get a piece of chocolate and put it on the mallow." Snake proceeded to do as he said with the chocolate piece taken and put on top.

"And then, you finish it by putting another cracker on top of that." Lucario preformed so with his own followed by Snake. The two held up their finished products in front of Samus.

"And then you have smores!"

Samus stared at the sugar-fied creation. She shrugged grabbing her own crackers and marshmallow. Then she held the marshmallow on the end of a stick holding it over the fire to warm up. for some reason Snake and Lucario were watching the marshmallow in anticipation.

"What is it?" Samus questioned while they both grabbed their heads.

"Don't let it burn this time!"

Samus rolled her eyes not believing the two morons. She pulled the marshmallow out of the fire and placed it on a cracker like they instructed. Lucario and Snake leaned in as she put a piece of chocolate on and then finished placing another cracker on top. She then held it up for them to see.

"There. That's my smore." Samus said mimicking a proud voice. Snake raised his hands out yelling WOO HOO while Lucario shook Samus's hand.

"Good job. Now you take a bite."

Samus looked at her sugar filled creation. Shrugging her shoulders Samus bit part of it letting the smoky soft taste fill her senses. It tasted very good as the marshmallow melted with the chocolate giving a new taste. Samus swallowed it whole before licking her lips.

"So… how was it?" Snake asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"it was… good actually." Samus said truthfully. She'd been all over the galaxy and back and had never eaten something so simple yet so delicious it felt so good.

"Alright. Looks like you've been initiated into the wild!" Snake declared letting out another WOO HOO.

"Feel proud Samus Aran. Not many have this honor." Lucario said somewhat jokingly.

"I'll remember that."

The three ate their smores while Snake and Lucario brought up more camping tips all for Samus. She listened in as they taught her all of the tricks they knew best. Though even at certain points Snake and Lucario did have comical arguments much to Samus's somewhat pleasure.

"I'm telling you there is no such thing as a big foot Solid Snake."

"That's a lie!" Snake pointed a finger outward. "There has been so many sightings all over North America! I've seen one too while dog sleding in Alaska!"

"Weren't you delirious after getting lost in and not to mention _eating _snow?"

"That's not the point! Besides how can a hundreds of years old Pokémon with freaky super powers not believe in big foot?"

"Because I'm actually here. Big foot isn't here."

Snake grabbed his hair. "Why you- what about the loch ness monster? What then?"

"Oh that could be true. You know Loch Ness is very unexplored and is very deep so there could be something lurking around."

"You don't make any sense!"

"All the same Snake I think we should be worried about bears rather than big foot."

"Why? Can't the three of us take on a bear?"

"Yes, but even an angry bear can kill you. Well probably you Snake since I can easily out run one and Samus is stronger than an Olympic Gold Medalist."

Samus was smiling at the conversation. Something just felt right about this. Peace and friendship, Sitting together by a warm fire, Samus didn't know why she was so calm or so serene. But it just felt right.

_Maybe I should go camping more with these two._

"Hey what about a Yeti? You think he's real too right?

"I think a Flying Lion is more possible to be real than that Snake."


End file.
